Serenata timida
by Baico
Summary: Es "San Valentin" y Midoriya quiere confesarle sus sentimientos a Uraraka. Todoroki le propone cantarle una serenata pero... ¿podrá nuestro peliverde favorito superar su profunda timidez para cantarle frente a su ventana? Depende, siempre y cuando los músicos no lo arruinen (cof, cof, Kaminari). One Shot, Songfic, DekuXUraraka. (inspirado en la obra de Les Luthiers)


**Buenas horas medio mundo, aquí estamos con mi primer aporte a éste fandom.**

**Cabe aclarar que para entenderlo mejor recomiendo ver el vídeo "Serenata Tímida" de Les Luthiers (es prácticamente lo mismo).**

**Sin nada mas que decir mas que: Felíz San Valentín.**

**Comencemos.**

**.**

Un día especial en la academia UA, las cosas iban bastante bien para los alumnos y aspirantes a futuros heroes. Los pasillos estaban adornados por las conversaciones de los adolescentes y cada quien hablaba de temas no muy diferentes. Sin embargo, había algo que era un poco incómodo para algunos… era el día de San Valentín.

Las cosas no eran tan raras, algunos alumnos daban regalos a sus parejas y tambien se podía sentir el olor a chocolate en los salones.

Habían otros que ignoraban la festividad y continuaban con su vida, y otros que sufrían por su soledad en especial cierto enano de pelo morado.

Midoriya en cambio, sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza luego de hablar con Todoroki.

—Dejame ver si entendí… ¿quieres declararte pero no tienes idea de como hacerlo? — dijo el bicolor tratando de encajar todo.

—Pues… si, basicamente.

El heredero del One for All estaba nervioso, no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo pues estaba pensando con bastante cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Qué tal una serenata?

Midoriya se quedó de piedra, ¿una serenata?, ¿sabía al menos lo que eso significaba? Tendría que cantarle una canción medio melosa y eso sería un duro golpe a su propio valor.

—¿U-una se-serenata? — preguntó nuevamente con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

—Si. — dijo el hijo de endeavor con una expresión inmutable —No es mala idea.

No, no lo era, pero tenían un problema… la timidez del peliverde.

—Pe-pero… no se si podré.

—Eres capaz de enfrentar enemigos mas fuertes que tu, sin temor a lastimarte a ti mismo… ¿y tienes miedo de cantar una canción a la chica que te gusta bajo su ventana? — preguntó tratando de convencer a su amigo; sin embargo, ahora que analizaba sus propias palabras se daba cuenta del motivo por el cual Midoriya no tenía el valor de cantar la serenata; es mas, ahora que lo pensaba bien la idea de cantar una serenata se veía bastante ridícula, ¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió en primer lugar?

—Si, tienes razón. — dijo el peliverde con un valor renovado cosa que sorprendió al bicolor, pero no iba a decir nada no vaya a ser que se volviera a decaer por un comentario estúpido —Aún así, tenemos otro problema… ¿de dónde sacamos la música?

La respuesta vino sola.

—¿Alguien dijo música? — la voz de Kaminari apareció repentinamente en la conversación de ambos chicos, siendo acompañado por Kirishima y Sero.

Tanto Midoriya como Todoroki vieron a los tres chicos, se miraron mutuamente y suspiraron algo desesperanzados; en definitiva no sería nada facil.

**0-0-(EN LA NOCHE)-0-0**

—Bien, y… ¿a quién le vas a cantar la serenata? — preguntó Kaminari mientras caminaban hasta la ventana indicada.

—Ahí, miren. — los tres obedecieron y alcanzaron a ver en la ventana a Uraraka.

—Ah, conque Uraraka ¿eh?, tienes buen gusto. — preguntó Kirishima con un tono pícaro causando que Midoriya se sonrojara y riera nerviosamente.

—Si. Estoy enamorado. — aseguró el peliverde.

—Que bonito amigo… a tu edad. — dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba la guitarra.

—Como ya saben, quisiera cantarle una serenata.

—Bueno. — se prepararon para comenzar a tocar pero el pecoso los detuvo.

—No, no… quisiera pero no puedo, no me animo.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Sero sin darse cuenta de lo evidente.

—Porque es muy tímido. — dijo Todoroki siendo tan directo como siempre mientras afinaba un clarinete.

—Amigo, tienes que hacer algo para superar tu tonta timidez.

—Ya lo he hecho, me inscribí en un curso: "¿Cómo superar la timidez?"

—¿Y cómo te va?, ¿hay algún resultado? — preguntó Kirishima.

—No. — dijo decepcionado de si mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—No me animé a ir. — tras esa respuesta, Denki trató de suprimir una risa.

—Amigo, nosotros te vamos a ayudar. — dijo Sero completamente seguro de sus palabras.

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer? — preguntó el peliverde ya algo desesperado, si no hacía nada de seguro se iba a arrepentir.

—Leele un poema y luego cantas la serenata. — propuso el pelirrojo dándole así la solución al problema.

—Casualmente le escribí uno. — dijo el heredero del One for All ya con un poco de esperanza.

—¿Sabes leer? — pregunto el rubio a lo que recibió una afirmativa estúpida, ¿Quién no sabe leer a esa edad? **(no me contesten).**

Midoriya comenzó con llamar la atención de la chica tirandole una pequeña piedra a la ventana, cosa que funcionó.

—¿Deku? — exclamó sorprendida al verlo vestido formalmente y acompañado de Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero y Todoroki, todos vestidos de la misma forma y portando instrumentos.

El peliverde se aclaró la garganta, se armó de valor y comenzó.

**¡Ochako!**

El solo hecho de llamarla por su nombre provocó un sonrojo en ambos, el chico iba en serio.

**Al escribir estos versos puse mi timidez a un lado,**

**Puse mi corazón, puse el alma y me puse colorado.**

Los chicos trataban de aguantar la risa, ¿Quién escribiría algo como eso en un poema? Para rematar, se escucharon otras risas provenientes de la ventana de la chica. De repente aparecieron las demas compañeras del curso quienes decidieron ver el espectáculo y de paso apoyar al chico a seguir con su conquista.

Midoriya tuvo ganas de salir corriendo al ver que tendría mas público del planeado, pero recordó que ya había empezado por lo que no había marcha atrás.

**Disculpa mi timidéz, no hay modo de que la venza,**

**Es que ser tan vergonzoso me da un poco de vergüenza.**

Habiendo dicho esa última oración, dio la señal para comenzar a tocar. La música comenzó a sonar.

**Ojala… mi valor me permita… superar… éste miedo y cantarle,**

**Quizas pueda… en mi canto explIcarle el propósito de ésta visita.**

Ambos estaban rojos de la vergüenza, el peliverde por el hecho de cantar no solo frente a ella, sino frente a todas las chicas de la clase. Y ella por el hecho de que no sabía como debía reaccionar ante esa misma situación.

**De temor… y de nervios me muero, su bondad… su paciencia reclamo,**

**A quien quiera… escucharme proclamo que a Ochako Uraraka la aaaaaaa…**

El chico no pudo mas con la vergüenza y trató de huir, sin embargo sus amigos lo detuvieron, tenía que, por lo menos terminar esa estrofa.

**La aaaaaaaaaaa…**

Nuevamente trató de escapar pero se volvió a armar de valor luego de dar un pisotón al suelo… o eso creyó puesto que Todoroki pegó un grito de dolor luego de sentir como le pisaban el pie con fuerza.

**La aaaaaaaaaaaargos años he pensado en decirle que… que… que…**

El truco de alargar la estrofa no servía, aún era vencido por la timidez y no sabía como seguir. Por suerte, los "tres chiflados" lo ayudaron continuando la canción.

"**La amo."**

Midoriya en cambio los detuvo, no quería que las cosas fueran así por lo que los convenció de que se callaran y lo dejaran volver a intentarlo.

Uraraka por su parte estaba roja en exceso; ella tambien había pensado en huir debido a la vergüenza que le daba el escuchar una serenata dirigida a ella junto a sus amigas. Pero el hecho de querer escuchar esas dos palabras salir de la boca del peliverde pecoso era lo que la animaba a quedarse.

Nuevamente se armó de valor y continuó con la siguiente oración.

**Ya no hay horas de paz… para mi, pues me turba… su imagen amada.**

**Desde el día en que la conocí… siento una…**

Nuevamente la timidez atacaba.

**Siento una…**

Trató de coger algo de valor agarrandose de la ropa de Todoroki, sin embargo el sonido de la tela rasgandose detuvo la canción y la música. Ambos miraron el bolsillo rasgado antes de que el bicolor le dirigiera una mirada casi reprobatoria.

**Ciento una, ciento dos, ciento tres.**

La vergüenza regresaba con mas fuerza y la única forma que había para calmarla era tratar de ser gracioso… no servía de mucho. Por suerte los "tres chiflados" aparecieron para salvar el momento.

"**Siento una pasión desenfrenada."**

—Una cierta atracción. — trató de corregir el peliverde antes de prepararse para seguir.

**Me es dificil… calmarme… y hablar, y diría… si no se ofendiera,**

**Que entonces… tal vez… yo quisiera entre ambos…**

Todos los presentes sabían mas o menos a lo que quería llegar, pero el hecho de que se estuviera agarrando nuevamente de la ropa del bicolor significaba que no iba a terminar bien.

…**muy juntitos…**

"RIIIP"

Dicho y hecho, la manga del hijo de Endeavour se rasgo por culpa de los nervios de Midoriya.

**Entre ambos formar un hogar.**

"**Te raptaré esta noche sediento de pasión"**

La intervención del trío de amigos provocó que Deku se pusiera aún mas nervioso, sin contar el hecho de que Uraraka estaba roja por el hecho de haber escuchado **"Entre ambos formar un hogar"** ¿se refería a lo que creía que se refería?

—Ehm, antes tendríamos que ser novios. — trataba de decir el peliverde sin darse cuenta de lo que decía realmente, esto solo causaba mas sonrojos por parte de la chica gravedad.

"**Con éxtasis salvaje te morderé los labios"**

—Se-sería un besito simple. — sus intentos por alivianar el momento y detener a los chicos no servían en lo absoluto. Las demás chicas en cambio veían todo con expresiones dificiles de descifrar **(en especial por Hagakure)** , pero Kyoka por su parte, había desaparecido; con la intención de parar al trío de idiotas antes de que hicieran una estúpidez mas grande.

"**Mis manos temblorosas recorrerán tu cuerpo"**

Ante esa última parte, el chico no sabía que decir, por lo que simplemente trató de encontrar una forma de detenerlos, pero no lo escuchaban.

"**Arrancaré tus ropas, ardiente de deseo**

**Quemado por el fuego febril de tu mirada"**

Midoriya trataba de conseguir refuerzos con Todoroki quien simplemente seguía tocando un par de percusiones sin darle importancia a nada. El sonido de la tela rasgandose nuevamente fue lo que llamó la atención del bicolor quien solo se decepcionó de su amigo, todo se estaba arruinando por culpa de su timidéz y la estupdez de los "tres chiflados".

"**Hirviendo de ansiedad te arrojaré en tu lecho"**

"**Y por fin podremos…"**

Uraraka ya no sabía como reaccionar, su rostro había llegado al límite de enrojecimiento pues las estrofas que cantaban Kaminari, Kirishima y Sero la hacían imaginarse todo con lujo de detalle… y siempre era Deku el protagonista de esos pensamientos.

—¡NO!, ¡Eso si que no!, ¡NO!. — Deku ya no tenía mas recursos para pararlos por lo que optó por lo único que le quedaba… simplemente gritar.

"… **y por fin podremos…"**

**Tomar una ducha helada.**

Y ése fue el último intento para parar todo: cantar un verso estúpido. Por desgracia no sirvió.

"**¡Sexo!"**

—¡NO!

**¡sexo!, ¡sexo, mucho sexo!"**

Las estrofas ya parecían cantos de protesta, se había perdido por completo el objetivo de la serenata.

"**¡orgías!, ¡perversiones a granel!**

Justo en ese momento llegó la salvación: Kyoka les quitó los instrumentos a los tres chicos parando por completo esas estrofas estúpidas… y hablando de estúpidos:

"**¡Sadismo, masoquismo!"**

"**¡Homosexuales al poder!"**

Un par de earphones se incrustaron en los oídos del rubio, cosa que detuvo definitivamente los cantos del chico eléctrico.

—¡IDIOTAS!, ¡Lo hecharon todo a perder! — gritaba Kyoka completamente furiosa con el trío de amigos —¡Midoriya solo trata de ser romántico y ustedes lo arruinan con sus estupideces!

—Kyoka, por favor no seas tan dura con ellos. — dijo Yaoyorozu tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Antes de que los regaños pudiesen seguir se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos cerca de ahí.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — todos se quedaron de piedra, era Aizawa-sensei. Agarraron sus cosas y salieron corriendo. Las chicas por su parte cerraron la ventana luego de que Asui subiera a Kyoka con ayuda de su lengua.

Mientras corrían, Midoriya se preguntaba como vería a Uraraka luego de semejante papelón.

**0-0-(AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN EL SALÓN)-0-0**

El peliverde tenía la cara incrustada en su pupitre, no quería ver a nadie y el hecho de no haber podido dormir por culpa de los nervios no ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzó a ver a los "tres chiflados" quienes tenían un buen surtido de moretones en la cara, cortesía de Kyoka Jirou.

Con toda la intención de ponerse a dormir aunque sea un rato, volvió a incrustar su rostro en su pupitre, pero una dulce voz lo despertó de repente.

—Deku-kun.

El aludido se levantó de repente al ver a Uraraka al lado suyo, ¿Qué hacía dirigiéndole la palabra luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior?

—U-ura… ¿Uraraka-san? — dijo completamente nervioso, no sabía como reaccionar.

El silencio comenzó a reinar entre ellos, tanto que el sentimiento de incomodidad provocó que ambos se pusieran rojos al recordar simultaneamente la serenata.

Antes de que Midoriya pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la castaña le dio una pequeña cajita de chocolate. El chico se sorprendió, ¿era lo que creía que era?

—Fe-felíz "Día de San Valentín" atrasado. — dijo ella antes de irse a su pupitre con su rostro completamente rojo.

Deku por su parte simplemente volvió a sentarse. Vio primero el chocolate y luego a la chica, una sonrisa boba adornó su rostro pintado de rojo.

Ambos definitivamente tendrían mucho camino para superar su propia timidéz, y todo gracias a una "Serenata tímida".

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**Y aquí está mi granito de arena al fandom.**

**Por si les interesa (y como ya lo dije al principio) pueden buscar "Serenata Tímida" por si quieren saber como va la canción.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y acepto críticas negativas (si es que las hay).**

**Felíz día de "San Valentin" a todas las parejas (y forever alones) y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

**Chau.**


End file.
